Combate
Combate é uma parte importante do jogo. Em Dofus, o combate é baseado em turnos. Entrando em Combate Começando uma Luta: PvM Para iniciar combate com um monstro voce deve simplesmente clicar sobre o avatar do monstro na tela. Se unindo a uma luta: PvM Para se unir a uma luta que já começou, dentro de 30 segundos do inicio do combate voce deve clicar no icone de espada que aparece perto do novo avatar do monstro, e clique em Unir-se no Menu que aparece. Voce também pode usar shift+click na espada. Começando uma Luta: PvP (Amistosa) Para iniciar uma luta amistosa com um jogador clique em seu avatar, e então selecione "Desafiar" no menu drop-down. Isso irá iniciar um desafio no qual não se ganha nem perde experiencia, Honra ou Itens. Se unindo a uma luta: PvP (Amistosa) Para iniciar uma luta amistosa com outros jogadores, voce deve clicar na espada do lado do time que voce quer se unir, e clicar em unir-se no menu drop-down. Começando uma Luta: PvP (Agressiva) Para iniciar uma luta amistosa com outro jogador de uma facção oposta ou neutra voce deve clicar em seu avatar, e então escolher "Push and Shove" no menu drop-down. Veja PvP para uma descrição mais detalhada. Se unindo a uma luta: PvP (Agressiva) Veja Se unindo a uma luta: PvP (Amistosa). Turnos Os turnos são indicados pelo indicador de turno no canto inferior direito da tela. O jogador selecionado tem 30 segundos para completar seu turno. Movimentação Cada Personagem começa com 3 Pontos de Movimentação ou MP para usar em seu turno. Isso pode ser aumentado (ou diminuído!) através de vários Items, assim como por outros efeitos. Cada Monstro tem um numero diferente de MPs baseado em sua raça. Muitos Feitiços fazem um jogador ou monstro perder pontos de movimento. Outras podem aumentar o numero de pontos de movimento. O contador de movimento é resetado no fim de seu turno . Ações Um personagem começa com 6 Pontos de ação ou AP que pode gastar para realizar tantas ações ( conjurar feitiços ou ataque corpo a corpo) que puder dentro de seu tempo. Como os pontos de movimento, pontos de ação podem ser aumentados ou diminuidos da mesma maneira. (Personagens recebem 1 PA base adicional quando alcançam o nivel 100) O contador de AP é resetado no fim do turno. Category:Formulas e Mecanica de Jogo Condições de Termino Uma batalha pode terminar com uma vitoria, uma derrota ou uma rendição. Vitoria Voce ganha uma batalha quando todos os inimigos no campo tiverem seu HP reduzido a 0. Voce recebe um pouco de experiencia , kamas, e items, que serão divididos entre os membros do grupo baseado em seu nível e prospecção. Each team member's prospecting is used to test for each item, however the total prospecting level of all team members determines which items are tested for after the battle. Each item has a prospecting value that must be met before it is tested for, and rare items generally have a higher prospecting value than one character alone can meet (generally >400). Derrota Você perde uma batalha quando todos os seus colegas de time tem seu PV reduzido a 0. Você recomeçará o jogo no Zaaps onde voce salvou por ultimo com um único ponto de vida. Ou se você não tiver salvado em um Zaaps, voce será instantaneamente transportado para a sua estátua de classe (isso é muito usado por F2P, já que esses só podem salvar em um único zaap). Se você morrer em um jogo, perderá uma quantidade de energia, veja Morte. Surrender Se você está em uma batalha sem esperança de vitória e não quer perder tempo, você pode se render clicando na bandeira branca no ícone do seu personagem. Se render tem o mesmo efeito da derrota, mas tem um impacto no ganho de alinhamento de honra (but has an impact on alignment honor gains, estava assim, não sei se traduzi certo). Combat Strategy Now that you know the mechanics of battle you can learn the strategy! Insira um texto ou o URL de uma página da web. Tradução: inglês » português The Three Class Types All twelve classes can be broken down into three very general types: Tanks, Mid-Rangers, and Fragiles. Note: Feca is now considered Fragiles by some people due to the armor nerfs in 1.20.0 Tanks With these classes it is inevitable that you will be hit, but high HP and damage make up for it. Because you will be hit you should always be hitting your opponent (or at least moving into position). Because both your range and movement are rather limited you should consider carefully how you plan dodge rolls (specifically, whether you should run and let your enemy do so as well). Although you will be hit and can take a hit it is always better to avoid losing HP when possible, keep this in mind when deciding if you should run. If you are fighting a very fast opponent who does not deal much damage, always keep them in your tackle zone, they may still get away but at least now you have a chance at keeping them put (for instance, in the case of a Prespic or Tofu if they get out of your range you will have to corner them and in the process they will do more damage then if you kept them in your tackle zone in the first place). Versus a powerful, slow monster you should always move away. They will follow you and depending on the situation they will be able to hit you about 50% of turns (rather then 100% if you stayed still or moved towards them). However, note that you should move towards your opponent to attack next turn if necessary, then move away again if possible. For a basic rule of thumb, stay still or move towards faster enemies (generally, stay still for one that will come forward to attack you and move forward towards ones that will run away; however, to further complicate things you should move back if you will not be able to get a fast opponent into your tackle zone.) and move away from enemies slower then you; however, they will, of course, be situations where this general rule does not hold true, use your best judgment. When choosing a starting position always choose the one closest to the greatest number of enemies, leave those distant spaces for Fragiles. Lastly, because the key to your power is in being able to take many hits in a battle always heal between battles (either by sitting or by eating), if you enter a battle with your HP already diminished you will be doing a disservice both to yourself and your team. In certain situations and with the right spells, Fecas (armor) and Eniripsas (Regenerating, Preventing, and self-healing) can take a tank-like role. Mid-Rangers The name Mid-Rangers does not refer to the common RPG class of Ranger (or something similar) but rather because they are midway between tanks and fragile (and they generally attack from mid-range). Unlike Tanks, damage is not imminent for Mid-Rangers, so base your choice whether to attack or not based on your own situation (i.e. you actually have to think). Movement is the same as that for Tanks; basically, move away from powerful, slow monsters, move towards fast opponents only if you can attack and/or get them into your tackle zone (otherwise move away). Choosing your starting will, once again, require thought. Evaluate your range, your MP and how you think your enemy will act. Healing is least important for Mid-Rangers, if you are not able to heal before a battle simply err more on the side of caution, trading less damage dealt for less damage taken. Mid-Rangers also have the largest pantheon of special skills (and are generally the most flexible classes), use these to further increase your power. Fragiles Fragiles are like delicate little flowers, not much damage dealt, not much should be taken. Not taking damage should be your top priority; because you won't be dealing much damage, it isn't a big deal to skip attacking one turn if it means not being killed. (However, obviously, when you will kill your opponent don't hold off for fear of retaliation from the corpse). Fragiles should always be running. Especially in the case of Cras, your range will allow you to attack, even after that Tofu split in the other direction. Eniripsas should not be on the front lines anyway, but rather behind the attacking line to take care of injured comrades. In all cases, you should choose the starting spot farthest from the action. Cras should choose one that is unobstructed by rocks and trees, Eniripsas would do well to give themselves extra cover as they will not be attacking much and therefore a line of sight is not necessary. Because your HP will often be low to start you should not further endanger yourself by not healing between battles. Although the team (almost) always suffers when a member goes down, Fragiles fill a crucial support position and will be even more missed